


Don't Overthink It

by Bubblegumbisexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mention of J2, Oblivious Dean Winchester, Pining Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: Prompted by Jensen saying if he met Dean, we would take him to a bar to get to know him, and Jared says he would take Sam to the same bar and throw peanuts at Dean and Jensen.Dean thinks there's something kinda weird going on between Jensen and Jared. Sam agrees, but what he says makes Dean start overthinking.





	Don't Overthink It

**Author's Note:**

> So. I just feel like as soon as Sam and Dean met Jensen and Jared, they would know. And Dean would have absolutely no idea what to do with that information.

“Don’t overthink it,” Sam had said. Except of course Dean was overthinking it. 

It was Jensen and Jared’s faults. They had seemed like okay guys. And honestly, Dean had thought it was kinda cool that his alternate-reality-self was from Texas and owned a bar. Plus, that wife. Dean whistled low and shook his head, focusing back on the road when Sam glanced at him from the passenger seat.

Yeah, they had seemed like okay guys. Jensen had taken Dean to his bar, ordered him a beer. Jensen was probably the only person who knew everything that Dean had been through on a personal level. 

Then a peanut had hit Dean in the back of the head, followed by a round of obnoxiously loud laughter. Jensen had looked over Dean’s shoulder and grinned, and when Dean turned around he found Jared grinning with a bucket of peanuts on the table and a bewildered Sam at his side.

Dean gave Sam a “What the fuck dude” look, but Sam just responded with a “Dude, I have no freaking clue” shrug. Huh. Whatever. Dean had turned back to Jensen to continue their conversation, but within thirty seconds, more peanuts were pelting both him and Jensen. 

“Dude, what’s up with Jared?” Dean had asked, annoyed.

“I know, he’s like a big manchild.” But Jensen was smiling fondly even as he said it, sending heart eyes over Dean’s shoulder. Dean hadn’t known what to do with that. 

When he and Sam had left the bar later that evening, Dean had still been confused.

“So,” Sam started, “they were...interesting.”

“Ha, yeah. Especially Jared. The fuck was up with the peanuts?”

“I have no idea,” Sam shook his head. “He thought it was hilarious. Jensen didn’t seem to mind though.”

“Yeah, about that. Did they seem kinda...ya know?”

“Oh yeah. The way Jensen was looking at Jared,” Sam paused, shivering for a second, “it was pretty intense.”

“I noticed that. It’s just...kinda weird, right? I mean, they’ve got our faces.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, considering, “but it kinda makes sense.”

“What?”

“Well, I mean, there’s all kinds of lore about soulmates, Dean. The Japanese believe that when star-crossed lovers die tragically, they’re reborn as twins.”

“Okay, but we’re not star-crossed lovers or twins, Sam.”

“Sure, but we’re brothers in this universe, and they aren’t in theirs. It makes sense that we’d be soulmates no matter what universe we’re born into. They just aren’t...They don’t have the same limitations we do, you know?”

“Right, yeah. Wait, Limitations?”

“Well, yeah. You know, morally.” When Dean hadn’t said anything Sam had said, “Don’t overthink it, we’re going home tomorrow anyway.”

So now, here Dean was, driving back to the bunker, overthinking it. It just didn’t make sense. What did Sam mean, limitations? Obviously they couldn’t be actors or own bars or anything else those fancy rich fuckers did, but still, he’d never really thought of it as a limitation before.

And then there was the whole business about “morally.” Sam had said they had moral limitations. Dean wasn’t for sure, but he kept thinking that he had seen Jensen giving Sam looks and it made him feel weird. He wasn’t sure how exactly. He didn’t think Jensen was going to try anything, especially not with Jared there, but it just rubbed him kinda wrong. He cleared his throat and turned the radio up, letting Zeppelin's “Ramble On" drown out his concerns. 

Later, in the bunker’s library, he couldn’t take the oppressive silence anymore.

“What did you mean, moral limitations?” Dean asked.

“What?” Sam didn’t look up from the book his nose was currently stuffed in.

“When you were talking about Jared and Jensen. What did you mean when you said they didn’t have the same moral limitations as us?” Sam put his book down and looked at his brother.

“I don’t know, Dean. I guess I just meant they aren’t brothers. They can make heart eyes and flirt in public and fuck and it’s not, you know, an issue. They’re just two dudes who work together and...and have a life together. That’s all.” 

“We’re two dudes who work together and have a life together, Sam.”

“Yeah, but we’re brothers.”

“Are you saying that’s a bad thing?” Dean remembers back when Sam said they weren’t brothers anymore. Dean had thought they were past that, but…

“What? No. No, Dean, I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, it just means we can’t...you know.” Sam’s lips pressed into a straight line, and he waved his hand through the air. “It doesn’t matter anyway. This is our world and that is their world.”

“What do you want so badly that they have and we don’t? I don’t get it, Sammy, I thought you wanted to hunt, I thought you wanted this life now.” Sam looked at his brother with a bitchface of incredulity so extreme that Dean felt like he must be missing something important. Something big. “What?” But Sam just shook his head.

“Nothing, Dean.”

“No, I want to know, Sam, what is so bad about our lives?”

“Well, Jensen’s not nearly as oblivious as you, for one,” Sam muttered.

“What?” Dean snapped. “What is that even supposed to mean?”

“When you, uh, went to get more drinks, Jensen just sorta mentioned that if I wanted to, uh, you know, hook up, that I…” Sam trailed off, taking in Dean’s narrowed eyes and tense jaw and knew he shouldn’t have said anything. “Look, Dean, it’s not a big deal, I didn’t--”

“Not a big deal?” Dean grit out. “Not a big deal. Like he doesn’t have his own annoying sasquatch, now he’s gotta proposition mine, God, the nerve of that guy!”

“Hey! I’m not annoying. And it doesn’t matter, I didn’t--”

“Doesn’t matter? Sam, a dude with my face asked you to fuck! Why would he even think that’s okay, Jesus, it’s so fucked up.” Sam had been leaning forward to lay a hand on Dean’s shoulder, but he recoiled at that comment.

“It’s not fucked up,” Sam said. “We’re both consenting adults. Jared didn’t seem to have a problem with it--”

“Oh my God,” Dean cut in, “Oh my God. You totally wanted to, didn’t you?”

“What? No, I--”

“Yes, you did. I know when you’re lying, Sammy. Jesus, you wanted to fuck that bastard. That fucking bastard who lives in Texas and lets people slather him in makeup and…” Dean paused, looking up at Sam who was standing awkwardly a few feet away, staring at his feet, hunched in on himself. “That bastard who looks like me,” Dean finished, softly. 

Sam looked up cautiously at Dean’s change in tone. 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Sam shook his head.

“How was I supposed to tell you something like that?” Dean ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

“Fuck, Sammy. I had no idea.”

“Dean, I’m sorry,” Sam started, backing away.

“Hey, hey, hey. Where are you going?”

“I didn’t think you’d want” me here Sam thinks but can't make himself say.

“Sammy, I just didn’t know. You gotta let a guy process after a confession like that.” Dean slumped down into his chair. “Shit, that makes so much sense,” Dean chuckled, remembering things from over the years, things he’d never really noticed before. “No wonder you’ve got such a thing for blondes.”

“Dean.”

“I’m just saying, I probably should’ve seen it.”

“Yeah,” Sam said softly. 

“Well, I’m not giving up my memory foam mattress so I guess you’ll just have to move into my room.”

“What?” Sam said, his head snapping up to look at Dean. 

“Calm down, I’m not saying I’m gonna let you just jump to fifth base or anything, but, hell, our lives are pretty fucked anyway. Might as well go for broke, am I right?”

“Dean, this isn’t a joke--”

“I know,” Dean said, standing, his tone of voice suddenly serious. “Sammy, I know.” He took Sam’s face in his hands and pulled his little brother’s face down until their noses brushed. “All you ever had to do was ask,” Dean said and pressed his lips to Sam’s. 

Dean felt Sam relax against him and held his brother close. Yeah, Dean thought, don’t over think it his ass.


End file.
